


Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have

by MoonlitMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Divorce, Drinking, H/D Hurt!Fest 2020, Happy Ending I promise!, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Pining, families, injury/curse damage, negative portrayal of a canon character, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMarauder/pseuds/MoonlitMarauder
Summary: Harry and Draco were starting their lives together until a turn of event changes everything and forces them apart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 50
Kudos: 87
Collections: H/D Hurt!Fest 2020





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Mods on this fest who were more than patient with me! 
> 
> To my wonderful Beta, Padfoot. I appreciate you more than you know. Thank you for coming along with me with my boys.
> 
> Title Credit: Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have (With her clothes on) by Panic! At the Disco, I listened to this song basically on repeat for this story.

**5 June 1998**

The war was over, Draco had chosen the wrong side and now he had to live with that. Sure, he never wanted Harry to die but he chose his family instead. Draco didn’t believe himself to be entirely evil, not in the way the Dark Lord or even his Aunt Bella were, he just didn’t want the wizarding world to mix with muggles. If he had a time-turner he would go back and choose the other side sooner, but life didn’t work that way. The best he could do now was find some of that Gryffindor courage that he didn’t possess and put on a brave face. The Malfoy name was a disgrace, his father had made sure of that.

Firewhiskey in hand, Draco sat behind the large desk in his father’s study, thinking back to the day of his trial. He never expected Harry bloody Potter to speak up for him. When he walked into the court chamber, Draco was certain that meant The Kiss was coming his way. He had been cruel to Potter in school, he definitely didn’t win himself any favors by becoming a Death Eater. He remembered praying to Merlin and Morgana both, that being known as the one who threw his wand to Potter during the final battle against the Dark Lord would be enough. He was not expecting the man himself to come fully to his defense the way he had.

~~><~~

Draco sat there in that cold courtroom chamber, hair matted and sticking to his forehead. Dirt covering his face, he hadn’t even been allowed to brush his teeth. The guards brought him straight from his cell to the courtroom. Looking up from his bound hands, Draco saw the eyes of fifty witches and wizards waiting to judge him and send him back to that blasted cell. The Death Eater trials it appeared had become something of a sport, to his right, Draco could see members of the press. Rita Skeeter sat there with her chartreuse robes and matching quick quill. It didn’t matter how his trial went, The Daily Prophet was not going to do him any favors tomorrow. To his left, he could see members of the public, people who fought against him in the war, here to see justice served. 

When he was asked if he had anything to say in his defense he was barely able to mumble out, “I’m… I’m so sorry”, before the doors to the courtroom burst open, Harry Potter walked in like he owned the place. 

“I see you changed the time again, nice to know some things never change,” Harry said as he flashed a confident smirk, one that Draco recognized as one he used to wear years ago. “I assume you received my owl that I would like to testify?” 

“Of course Mister Potter, of course,” the Chief Wizengamot replied, albeit reluctantly added, “please, come to the stand.”

“Draco Malfoy was just a kid whose family influenced him in making choices that led him down a dark path but don’t for a moment think that he is evil. If it wasn’t for Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, I would not be here sitting in front of you today. Draco Malfoy lied to the other Death Eaters when the snatchers took us as prisoners and delivered us to Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy made sure the prisoners that were already being kept in the Manor’s dungeons were well fed and taken care of to the best of his ability.” Harry paused to collect his breath. “Narcissa Malfoy lied to the Dark Lord himself, leading him to believe I was dead on that forest floor. Lastly, Draco Malfoy, when I was disarmed put himself at great risk, running from safety to the heat of the battle to throw me his wand. Misters and Madams of the Wizengamot, I will remind you, it was Draco Malfoy’s wand that defeated Lord Voldemort. I may have cast the final spell but I only had the chance because of Draco’s action. He was just a child used as a pawn in an adult’s war, just like me.” 

Potter had avoided making eye contact with Draco throughout his entire speech but now he was looking at him with an expression so intense Draco swore he was looking into his soul. Those weeks between the final battle and his trial were the longest three and a half weeks of his life. Even without the dementors Azkaban wasn’t a place anyone wanted to visit. The magic of the dementors had soaked itself into the walls, all your happiness was still drained from you, just at a much slower pace. 

~~><~~

Taking a long sip of his whiskey Draco forced himself out of his thoughts. He didn’t deserve the kindness Harry Potter showed him that day in court a week prior. He was happy to have his freedom of course. The Malfoy heir was found innocent of his crimes entirely due to Harry Potter’s testimony and the benefit of being a minor during the war. Draco was right about one thing though, The Daily Prophet wasn’t in his favor. Everyday since the trial a headline ran accusing Draco of having Potter under an imperious curse. They seemed keen to forget that he didn’t have a wand. 

“Master Draco, there’s a Mister Harry Potter here to see you in the sitting room. Shall I bring some tea?” The squeaky voiced elf had appeared out of nowhere causing Draco to spill the last of his firewhiskey. 

Sighing, Draco nodded. “Thank you, Ramsay.” 

Draco slowly made his way to the sitting room on the floor below. What could Harry sodding Potter want with him? 

“Potter? How can I help you?” Draco inquired, trying to keep a calm and polite tone to his voice. How had he not noticed that Potter was bloody fit before now? He still had that messy look to him but being on the run during the war had definitely done his physique some good. Especially now that he had had time to put on a bit more weight, not to mention a hot shower. His unruly hair now looked purposely mussed, and Draco could help but wonder if it would go back to it’s previously unruly state after a good shag. 

“Is that polite speak for, _what the fuck are you doing in my house_?” Harry asked, pulling Draco from his musing. An amused smirk was playing at his mouth as he spoke. 

“Out with it, Potter, I don’t have all day.” Draco gestured towards the other man to speak. How had he never noticed the way his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. More importantly that he was a good three or more inches taller than the raven haired man. Surely he would have used that as a taunting point at some point. Before Potter could answer, Ramsay appeared with the tea tray. 

“Mister Harry Potter sir, would you like some tea?” the high pitched voice asked. Draco barely repressed a frustrated sigh at the elf’s manners. 

“I would love some tea, thank you… I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name.” Harry raised his eyebrow questionly.

“I am being called Ramsay, Sir.” the small elf replied as he began to pour two cups of tea. 

Reaching for the proffered cup of tea, “Thank you Ramsay” Potter accepted and turned back to Draco with a small smile forming. Even if he had gotten visually appealing in the last year or so, his infuriating behavior hadn’t changed one bit.

“Well, Potter, now that you have made introductions with my house elf, do you care to tell _me_ to what I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Why did every little thing Potter did, get under his skin? There he sat, calmly, with a smile on his face like he found Draco amusing. Fucking smug git. 

“Well I thought you would be missing something, so I thought I’d return it. That is unless you don’t want your _wand_ back?” Harry broke out in a cheeky grin as he held out a box to Draco. Did he have to be so bloody good all the time? Bleeding heart Gryffindors. 

“I.. I don’t know what to say.” Draco stared at the box in disbelief. “Potter, seriously… I thought it was destroyed in the battle.” He opened the box to see his old hawthorn wand in perfect condition. 

“Well, _Draco_ , I believe ‘thank you’ is what you are looking for” the git even did the air quotes with his fingers. He was suddenly torn between undying gratitude and throttling his school boy nemesis. Eventually the first won out. 

“Er.. Thank you, Potter. Really, thank you. Would you.. Um would you like something stronger than tea? I can have Ramsay bring us anything you would like, and dinner is soon. It’s the least I could do to thank you.” Draco was shocked with himself, what was he thinking, inviting Potter to dinner. This sudden bout of blurting things out before thinking them through would need to cease. Immediately. 

“I would love some firewhiskey, and dinner sounds lovely. I don’t want to impose,” He paused and smirked up at Draco. “but if it’s not an inconvenience then I’d love to stay.”

Draco nodded, “Ramsay''. He called, looking away from the man’s far too mirthful eyes. The house elf appeared instantly, “Can you bring me the bottle of Odgen’s from my study and two tumblers.” Pausing he realized he couldn’t simply spring this on his mother, who was most certainly unaccustomed to seeing anyone but Draco these days. “Will you also inform Mother that Potter will be joining us for dinner and have Dimsey add a place setting to the table, please” 

Without a word the house elf disappeared with a crack. The minutes he was gone felt like an eternity to Draco who was once again alone with Potter, who must be deranged. He was still wearing that half smile and looked too entirely comfortable sitting there while Draco stood pacing, levitating and summoning objects that were nearby, anything to avoid getting caught in Potter’s gaze again. 

Ramsay returned with the whiskey and informed Draco that all was set for dinner. “Mistress Malfoy is being very pleased Sir, that Mister Harry Potter is joining you for your birthday dinner.”

Draco narrowed his eyes at the elf’s reminder. He had tried to push the thoughts of his eighteenth birthday from his head all day. Afterall, he didn’t feel particularly joyful. 

~~><~~

“I didn’t mean to intrude on your birthday dinner, Draco.” Potter finally looked uncomfortable sitting there at their dining table. Draco kept in an exasperated sigh. He had no idea when he’d decided he was on a first name basis, but the things it did to him each time he called him Draco were absolutely unacceptable. 

“Nonsense Mister Potter, Draco wouldn’t have asked you to stay if he didn’t want you here. Isn’t that right dear?” Narcissa interjected before Draco could respond. Draco’s face felt hot with embarrassment, of course his mother would bring up his feelings for Potter. He swore the woman was a seer or some kind. 

“It was the right thing to do, Mother.” He quickly excused her statement. “He returned my wand, it would have been rude to send him away. He’s also the reason I am able to celebrate my birthday, so it makes sense for him to be present.” Draco attempted to rationalize it all away. “It’s the least we owe him.” Draco regained that cold, impassive pure-blood face that had been taught to him his entire life. 

“Draco, I meant everything I testified at your trial. I wouldn’t be alive if you and your mother hadn’t saved my life. I wanted to return your wand sooner. It was just hard with all the funerals to find a free day.” Potter lowered his eyes to his food, not making eye contact for the first time all evening. 

Draco had forgotten about Weasley’s death, he’d lost Vincent. He didn’t get to grieve his classmate’s death being locked up in Azkaban, but even if he had been out he wouldn’t have gone. Vincent wasn’t what one would call a friend, sure he did what Draco told him to do but he didn’t develop that bond with him. Weasley was Potter’s best mate. “I’m sorry about Weasley, I’m sure that must be tough on you, I know you were close.” Draco attempted sincere condolences though he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t as if the two had ever shared kind words. 

Potter only nodded in return, turning his focus back to his dinner. It wasn’t until the third course, an apple roasted pork loin, that Potter spoke again. “Ron’s death was hard on the Weasleys and Hermione.” 

Draco noticed he had left himself out of that statement but now did not seem like the time to bring it up.

The rest of dinner passed without incident. Narcissa played the role of perfect host and didn’t embarrass Draco more than she already had. Thank Merlin for that.


	2. 2

**10 June 1998**

Draco looked out his bedroom window to see Potter walking down his drive. What could he possibly want this time? Sure dinner on his birthday had been surprisingly pleasant. He didn’t remember Potter being that witty back in school. He could get used to this Potter, not that he wanted to, mind. 

He let out a small chuckle when Celestina, his Father’s favorite peacock, snuck up on Potter and bit him on the arse. Though the windows of the manor were silenced against outside noises, Draco could perfectly hear the squeal Potter let out as he ran the rest of the long drive. 

Draco apparated to the front door to meet Potter before Ramsey could do it himself. He wanted to see the look on his face when he found out Draco had witnessed the whole encounter. He opened the door, much to his delight, to a red faced and out of breath Potter. 

“Damn bloody chicken” Harry panted as he rubbed a hand over his arse trying to soothe the bite. 

“Need me to check that out for you, Potter?” Draco quipped, dancing on the edge of entirely too flirtatious. Reel it in, Malfoy “I can cast a healing charm if you need me to.”

If looks could kill, not even the Resurrection Stone would be able to bring Draco back from the glare Potter threw his way with an accompanying stinging hex. 

Draco yelped, not that he would admit it if anyone ever asked, as he sent back a Rictusempra in return. 

“Oh you’re dead Draco.” Harry laughed as he lunged towards Draco, knocking him to the ground. 

Unlike every other interaction between the two boys this one was light and playful. Neither noticed Narcissa smiling from the shadows as they tickled and rolled around on the floor. Normally she would have made a comment on how this behavior was unbecoming of a pure-blood heir but it had been so long since she had heard the sweet sound of laughter in her home that she kept silent. 

Both boys stood, panting but with smiles on their faces. The incident with the peacock put out of their minds. Draco even forgot to be irritated by Potter’s mere presence.

**17 June 1998**

Potter had made his presence known every day for the last week. Draco expected today to be no different. He was actually looking forward to seeing the speckled face git. He didn’t know when he started looking at Potter without contemptment. He no longer placed the blame for his father’s incarceration on the man either. He knew it was unfair to do so to begin with but then grief was never rational. Lucius made his bed and now he had to sleep in it. He could have been sentenced to much worse, but was spared the Kiss in lieu of jail time. Narcissa was even permitted monthly visits. 

The small pop of the house elf broke his musings. “Master Draco, Mister Harry Potter is here again.”

“Thank you Ramsay. Bring him up.” Draco reached for his tea that had long since gone cold. The bitter tannins heightened by the chill. Draco grimaced as Potter followed Ramsay through the study’s opened door. 

“Afternoon Draco.” Harry had an easy grin on his face but Draco knew after their conversations this week, The Boy Who Lived, was just as broken as he was. Harry had opened up about the death of Weasley. How he hadn’t been able to spend much time with his surrogate family since the Battle of Hogwarts without feeling he was to blame for his death. How Hermione hadn’t looked him in the eye since the funeral. Harry even told him how he actually died on that forest floor that night of the battle, but chose to come back.

They spoke about their childhoods. He felt ill the day Harry had told him about how his muggle family raised him in a cupboard and fed him on scraps. 

“Hello Harry.” Draco relaxed back into his high-back chair. When he’d decided to use his first name instead of Potter he wasn’t sure, but it felt natural by now. Harry had a way of burrowing himself under Draco’s built up walls and bringing out the best of him. If anyone had told him even two months ago that Harry Potter would make himself a permanent fixture in Draco’s life he would have sent them straight to the Janus Thickey Ward. 

“Draco darling. Oh hello Harry dear. It’s wonderful to see you again.” Narcissa stopped at the study entrance. She had made it a point to let Draco know she was well aware of the man’s constant presence in their home. Worse when Harry wasn’t around she’d ask the most prying questions with a secret smile on her face. “What do you boys have planned for today?”

“Actually, I was hoping Draco would accompany me to a coffee shop in muggle London.” Draco finally got a good look at Harry and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

“Well then, I’ll leave you boys to it. Draco I am heading to the Parkinson Estate. They’re hosting the Midsummer Night ball this year and Belladonna has asked me to come look over the final preparations.” Draco rose and crossed the room to his mother.

“Give Belladonna and Pansy my love, please.” Draco kissed Narcissa on the cheek before backing away. 

“Of course darling. Good to see you again Harry dear.” Narcissa turned to leave, giving a soft smile in Harry’s direction. It appeared her suspicions were correct, he had been wearing a glamour each visit. 

“So, a coffee shop in muggle London? Do you think it’s safe for me to leave the Manor?” Draco looked at Harry with genuine concern.

“No harm will come to you in muggle London Draco, I won’t let anyone touch you.” Harry gave a warm reassuring smile, and a cheeky wink. “Now, are you going to join me?”

Draco gave a small cautious nod before Harry grabbed a hold of his forearm and apparated them away. They touched down in a secluded alley that Draco had never seen before. Not surprising seeing as he had rarely left wizarding society. 

“This way.” Harry said with a nod of his head pointing out the direction they needed to go. They made the short walk to the alley entrance before Harry dropped his grip from Draco’s arm. Much to his embarrassment he missed the warmth from the contact immediately.

 _You need to squash these thoughts Draco. He’s your friend now, no need to ruin it with a foolish and utterly misguided crush._ Draco shook his head as if to clear his head of his thoughts, he followed Harry through the horde of muggles crowding the busy London streets. His heart skipping a beat each time their shoulders brushed. Before he knew it he was being pulled from the throng of muggles and into a quaint shop, books lined one wall to the right, small tables for two in the center and to the left oversized squishy chairs. The far back of the shop was where the magic happened. Draco looked at the chalkboard lining the back wall, he had never seen so many different types of coffee in his life. He felt a bit overwhelmed by the mere amount of choices.

“Would you like some help choosing?” Harry asked. He must have seen the wide eyed look on Draco’s face. 

“Please. Just order me something smooth and dark.” Draco trusted Harry to know how to order coffee. 

“Hi, welcome to Toast and Roast, what can I get for you gentlemen today? Oh, hello Harry.” The young blonde haired muggle behind the counter asked with a vibrant smile just for the raven haired man. She didn’t even seem to notice Draco standing beside him beyond him being a body with an order. Harry must come here often if she knew his name.

“ _We_ would like one grande French Roast for Draco, and I’ll take my usual Columbian roast please, cream and sugar.” He paused and turned to Draco, “Dray would you like cream and sugar?”

“No thank you.” Draco tried to hide the blush but failed at the nickname. It wasn’t a new nickname, Blaise and Pansy referred to him as Dray all the time, but this was the first time Harry had used a name more intimate than his own. 

“Your order will be right up Harry. Dustin will call you when it’s ready.” She gave him another big smile but Harry barely even acknowledged her enough to give his thanks. His eyes were instead firmly on Draco’s surely rosy cheeks. He felt himself heat up further at the intense stare in those green eyes.

“Columbian roast with cream and sugar for Harry!” A dark haired boy with caramel skin called out at the end of the counter. Harry took his coffee from the boy and turned just as Dustin called out again. “French Roast black for Draco!”

Draco walked up to the counter to get his coffee. “Here you are, Dragon” Dustin said with a wink to Draco.

“You know your latin, I’m impressed, Dustin.” Draco gave a small smile to the boy and turned away to join Harry.

“I didn’t bring you here for you to flirt with the baristas.” Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. Draco could really see how tired Harry was today. He doubted a more rested Harry would have given such a reaction.

“Not my fault he couldn’t resist the Malfoy charm.” Draco shrugged in an attempt to lighten the mood. He didn’t want to fight or cause any trouble, but it wasn’t really that big of a deal in his mind.

“He’s not the only one.” Harry said so quietly that Draco almost missed the retort as they sat in the chairs closest to each other.

“Are you jealous Harry?” He asked, genuinely surprised and though he wouldn’t even admit it, excited. “I mean Dustin is my go to type. Dark skin, dark messy hair, bright inviting eyes, it’s a shame I don’t know _anyone_ else that meets that description.” Draco’s smirk grew as the realization dawned on Harry. He could shoot a stinging hex at himself for being so forward, that’s what hanging out with a Gryffindor would do for you.

“Um Draco, are you… are you flirting with me?” Harry blushed, leave it to the Gryffindor to come straight out and ask. His tone was far too conservative to be at all comforting however. A plan to backtrack was already forming in his mind as Harry continued. “It’s okay if you are, I just didn’t know for sure if you were gay. I mean I had hoped you were and let’s face it no straight man spends that much time on their hair or yelling about the wrong shade of blue shirt at a formal ball, but one can never be too positive I’d think. Oh Godric,” His eyes were round as if just realizing what he’d said. “I’m just going to stop talking now.” Harry looked thoroughly embarrassed by his small outburst, but Draco couldn’t help but find it anything but adorable. Great, he was turning into a bloody Hufflepuff now. Salazar take him. 

“Oh Harry, I’m so gay I could put Dumbledore in his sparkling purple robes to shame.“ He chuckled softly. “I’m surprised it took you this long to ask and to answer your question to be perfectly honest. Yes. I was most certainly flirting with you.” His eyes raked over the other man’s body in a positively salacious fashion. “Now what do you say we return to the manor and talk about this proper?” Draco cocked one eyebrow, stood, and reached out a hand to Harry, hoping he hadn’t read the situation wrong. Mostly he prayed Harry would follow him to exploring a new kind of relationship for them both. 


	3. 3

**21 June 1998**

Draco stood in front of his mirror admiring his new midnight blue robes. The dark fabric stood out next to his pale skin. His white blond hair tendriled to the side of his forehead, letting his stormy grey eyes stand out. He’d gone and ordered new dress robes for he and Harry the moment the dark haired man had left the day of their cafe trip. They’d agreed that while they would go to the Parkinson’s Midsummer’s eve ball together, they would keep their newfound relationship hidden from the public. They wanted the chance to grow together without the public’s disapproval, the people they deemed important and could trust would know but that was a handful of people that could be counted on one hand. His mother had been beyond delighted when she caught them kissing in the foyer three mornings past as Harry was headed home. 

Draco thought back to their first kiss, and how since that night Harry stayed over, they’d done little else. After they’d left the coffee shop, holed up in Draco’s room they spent the rest of the night talking about their past relationships. Harry to Draco’s complete surprise hadn’t done anything beyond kissing the girl Weasley. Which Harry had described as uncomfortable at best. Draco admitted to his brief relationship with Theo Nott. They had fooled around more than kissing but had not gone past clumsy handjobs when they had the dormitory to themselves. They had agreed to take things slow, neither of them willing to give up on what they had started. 

The morning Harry left, Draco had firecalled both Blaise and Pansy to share the first bit of good news he’d been able to tell his friends since fifth year. Pansy literally squealed with excitement, she knew of his ‘crush’ on Potter long before he even knew he fancied the boy. 

Warm hands wrapped around his waist pulling him from his thoughts, the solid weight of his boyfriend pressed against his back. Boyfriend. Who would have thought Harry bloody Potter would be his boyfriend. Draco smiled as the slightly shorter man rested his head on his shoulder. “Harry, if you wrinkle your robes, I will go alone.” 

“Embarrassed to be not seen with me Draco?” Harry didn’t move from his position, if anything he pressed his body closer to Draco. He turned his head slightly to kiss at the blond’s neck. 

“There will be people at this event that know we’re together. Just because you don’t know proper pure-blood culture doesn’t mean other people won’t notice our matching attire.” Draco rolled his eyes at his Gryffindor. He turned himself in Harry’s arms, wanting to get a good look at his boyfriend. The sight before him practically took his breath away. Harry was absolutely stunning in his pale blue dress robes, the darkness of his skin drawing attention to the form fitting attire. 

“Wow, you’re fucking gorgeous. I’m so fucking lucky.” Draco took a step back to fully appreciate the dark haired man in front of him. “If we weren’t expected shortly I would take you upstairs and strip these robes off of you. Maybe later tonight.”

“I like the sound of that.” Harry’s small smile combined with the hunger in his gaze sent a shiver down Draco’s spine. 

Draco clasped his hand in Harry’s and pulled him to the fireplace. He reluctantly let go to throw the powder and stepped into the green flames calling out ‘Parkinson Estate’. He knew Harry would follow shortly after but he didn’t relish in the thought of not kissing him or showing any form of affection throughout the night. Pansy had agreed to appear next to both of them if the press got too close and would once again act as Draco’s date if necessary. Draco just hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

Harry stepped out of the fireplace a couple minutes behind Draco. They had planned this so it wouldn’t appear they had come together. Draco knew though that Harry was pants at floo travel so he waited for him by the fireplace to ensure the brunet wouldn’t embarrass himself upon arrival. Draco discreetly cast a small cleaning spell on his boyfriend before making his way over to thank the Parkinson's for the invitation. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry gravitate to his mother. The idea of his boyfriend and mother being close made him incredibly happy. If the smile on his mother’s face was anything to go by she thoroughly enjoyed Harry’s company as well. 

After Draco had made his appearance known to Pansy and Belladonna, he went to see his mother but was stopped short by the sight of none other than Blaise Zabini walking through the doors with one Neville Longbottom on his arm. Draco recovered quickly from the shock, the quiet Gryffindor and Blaise had been getting closer their last year of school. Longbottom with his outright rebellion against the Carrows and Blaise, behind the scenes helping to heal the younger years in the shadows. Draco had caught him at it many times and never dissuaded him from doing so, the only time Draco gave his opinion on the matter was when he’d caught him with Longbottom. 

“Harry, darling, it’s not appropriate to openly gape.” Draco heard his mother chastise him. 

“I just had no idea Neville was even gay.” Harry still looked completely dumbfounded. 

“I’m sure many people would say the same about you dear.” The affection in which Narcissa spoke towards Harry would have shocked anyone who’d been paying attention. Luckily for Harry everyone was still focused on the couple at the door, who unfortunately were making their way directly towards them. 

“Hiya Harry. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy.” It appeared Longbottom saved his bravery for slaying the Dark Lord’s pets and not introductions. Draco could see the tremble of his hand wrapped tightly around Blaise’s arm. 

“Hey Neville. So you and Zabini, huh?” Leave it to Harry to blurt out the first thing on his mind. Draco couldn’t help but find it endearing though, if it wasn’t for that particular trait he and Harry would still be dancing around their mutual feelings for each other.

“Yeah.” Draco recognized the twinkle of affection in the other blond’s eye. It’s the same look Harry has given him all night. “So you and Malfoy, huh?” 

Just then Harry choked on champagne he’d just taken a sip of the moment before. His eyes widened, even more shocked that Neville knew about them than he was at seeing Blaise and Longbottom together. “Harry, you know I told Blaise of our relationship, why wouldn’t he tell Longbottom?” 

“I just didn’t think. It’s fine though, right?”

“Harry, if you’re asking if I care that you and Malfoy are together, then I have to tell you I couldn’t be happier for you. You of everyone deserve some peace and calm in your life. If that’s what Malfoy brings you then I am happy for you.” The sheepish blond was coming out of his timid shell bit by bit. “Although, Blaise didn’t have to tell me. Your dress robes definitely give you away. There's not a doubt in my mind Malfoy ordered those for you.” 

“Well, yeah he did. Just don’t say anything to anyone, please? We’re trying to keep it out of The Prophet as long we can.” His boyfriend shifted his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. 

“Of course, mate. Your secret is safe with us.” Longbottom flashed them a toothy grin. “Blaise, what do you say we stop monopolizing their time and dance?”

“Lead the way, my dear.” The tall lanky Slytherin followed his own Gryffindor to the floor. 

Draco had moved over to stand next to Harry, in the short time they’d been here he’d hated every minute not spent at his side.

“Dray, how long is our appearance required?” Harry looked completely uncomfortable, this side of him was not one Draco was used to seeing. The last two weeks of time they had spent together Harry has done nothing but exude confidence. 

“No one will notice our departure after an hour. Do you think you could last until then?” He struggled to not put a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s hip. 

“Harry will be fine, dear. He’s going to join me for a dance or two. Isn’t that right Harry?” Narcissa held out her hand for the younger man to take. 

Harry readily accepted the distraction. “I will try to not step on your feet, I’m a bloody lousy dancer.” 

“Watch your language young man.” She scolded Harry with the same affection she would use with Draco. It made him love his mother even more. In such a short time she’d taken to looking after Harry as if he’d always belonged to them.

Harry actually looked a bit bashful at Narcissa’s reprimand. “Yes ma’am.” 

“What do you suppose I should do while you’re off stealing my boyfriend from me, Mother?” 

“I suggest you save Miss Parkinson from that vile Mr. Flint. I’m sure she’d appreciate it greatly.” Draco followed her gaze to find Pansy backed into a corner, Marcus Flint standing a bit to close for Pansy’s comfort. He stalked off towards Pansy as his mother dragged Harry into a waltz. 

“Draco, darling! How wonderful of you to make it.” Draco cut into the small space between Flint and Pansy, effectively pushing him out of the way. 

“I wouldn’t have missed it, Pans. I believe you owe me a dance if I remember correctly and you know how much I love a waltz.” Relief flashed across Pansy’s face but she quickly schooled her features in the mask expected of the sole daughter of pure-blood society. 

“I’ve only been waiting all night for you, darling.” Her red lips pulled back in a devilish grin as she moved towards the music, Draco following closely behind. 

Draco placed a hand on Pansy’s waist and guided her around the ballroom seamlessly. Though he and Pansy conversed during their dance, his eyes never left his clumsy Gryffindor. Harry smiled as Narcissa led him across the dance floor, not caring that he was complete pants at it. Draco could see his mother laughing at something Harry had said, it had been a long time since his mother had something that brought her as much happiness as an uncoordinated dance with the wizarding world’s hero.

“You’re foolishly smitten with Potter.” Pansy’s snide comment held zero of the bitterness it did when she made the same statement back in sixth year. 

“I am, Pans, I really am. I never imagined that my boyhood fancy would ever become my reality.” Draco twirled her around the dance floor as the final notes of the song faded into the background. “Now that our appearance has been made, I did promise him we’d be leaving soon.” 

“Tell lover-boy over there he’s lucky I’m letting you leave. Use the floo in my bedroom, it’s private and no one will see you leave.” She kissed his cheek like always, and went to find another dance partner.

Draco crossed the massive ballroom to where his mother and Harry were still dancing. Though now instead of a waltz his mother was dancing most unbecoming of a pure-blood wife. 

“What in the name of Salazar Slytherin are you doing?” 

“Oh hello dear, Harry has taught me how to do the robot. It’s a popular Muggle dance.” She continued to move her arms and body stiffly around to the beat of the music playing. “It really is quite fun, you should try it sometime. You’re too serious my dragon.” She smiled at him, eyes alight with pure amusement. 

“I’ve come to steal Harry away from you Mother, maybe next time.” 

“Of course, dear.” She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek then turned and did the same to Harry. “Be safe boys.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” It was Harry who responded to her this time. He looked to Draco, his green eyes filled with affection. 

Together, Harry and Draco made their way out of the ballroom and through the estate to Pansy’s bedroom to sneak through the fireplace


	4. Chapter 4

**31 July 1998**

Draco woke early, Harry was still curled on his side asleep. Looking at his boyfriend as he slept on, he couldn’t help but admire just how beautiful he was. His long dark lashes resting on his soft caramel skin, that perpetual state of his hair looking just shagged, his lean chiseled chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Draco moved to wrap his arms around him, placing his lips along his boyfriend’s jaw, peppering him with small kisses. He grazed his teeth along his ear, nibbling lightly on his lobe. He heard the faint moan of Harry waking up. 

“Happy Birthday, Lover.” Draco murmured in Harry’s ear, sucking his lobe in between his teeth. 

Another sleepy moan is all the response he got in return. He chuckled, moving down to bite at the raven-haired boy’s neck. His teeth pressed just hard enough to wake the sleeping Gryffindor. Draco smiled into the crook of his neck. “What do you want for breakfast? I’ll have Ramsay bring it up.”

“Mmm I want pancakes and bacon. Lots of bacon.” 

“Then,” kiss, “pancakes” kiss, “is” kiss, “what” kiss, “you’re” kiss, “getting.” He ran his tongue across his lip, begging for entrance. Harry gasped, granting his tongue the passage it was seeking. Draco delved his tongue into Harry’s warm mouth, dominating the kiss, using his own body to move Harry to his back. 

In a fit of bravery, he decided to push their relationship a little bit further then they’ve previously gone. Moving down his chest, Draco swirled his tongue around the dark nipple, sucking it lightly into his mouth until he could graze the hardening pebble with his teeth. He felt Harry’s fingers curled in his hair, urging him on, giving him all the encouragement he needed to continue. His fingers hooked into the waistband of Harry’s pants. He licked and bit his way down his abdomen, flicking his tongue playfully in Harry’s belly button. He stopped at the edge of the waistband, taking a deep breath, letting it out hotly against Harry’s hardening clothed erection. 

A shiver ran through Harry, bringing his erection closer to Draco’s lips, who placed a small kiss to the hardening length as he pulled down on his boyfriend’s briefs until his cock popped free, nearly hitting the blond in the face. He licked his lips at the sight of his lover’s cock. They’d had many heated snogging sessions before now, but nothing prepared him for the perfect dark leaking cock in front of him. He glanced up at his boyfriend’s face, expectant green eyes met his grey ones, pleading for more. Draco wrapped his lips around the head, tongueing the slit, tasting all of Harry that he could. The fingers tangled in his hair tightened, nails digging into his scalp. All he could hear around him were the gasps and moans of the raven-haired boy writhing beneath him as he explored every hard inch with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head once more then swallowed down to the base, he breathed in the thatch of hair there, the scent was completely Harry with a hint of muskiness. He constricted his throat around the tip, eliciting a sharp gasp from Harry. The grip on his head was almost painful now, but he didn't let up. He bobbed his head up and down his lover’s cock, marveling in the weight of it on his tongue, the way he fit perfectly in the back of his throat, and the salty sweet taste that was distinctly Harry. It wasn’t long before Harry thrust deep into his mouth, stilling as he came down Draco’s throat. Draco swallowed every last drop Harry had to offer him. Releasing Harry’s over sensitive cock with a loud pop he moved up to plant his lips firmly on Harry’s.

“You, are bloody amazing.” Harry let his eyes fall shut, he looked as if he could melt into the bed itself. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had and it’s just starting.” Harry smiled beneath him. 

“Stick with me and you’ll never have a terrible birthday again. I can promise you that.” He gave another quick peck on the lips, he would never tire of kissing Harry.

“Don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me any time soon Dray.” 

Grabbing his wand, he cast a small cleaning charm, getting rid of any sticky residue left. He covered them with the blanket then called for Ramsay. He placed their breakfast order with the elf who was slightly shocked to discover they would not be leaving bed to eat. 

They had the whole day to spend together. He knew Harry had to be at the Weasley’s at sundown for a party in his honor. Harry had tried convincing him to come along, he wanted to introduce him to his surrogate parents. Not as his boyfriend, mind but as his reformed ex-enemy and friend. Draco sighed as he stretched out in the bed, just then Ramsay brought up two trays filled with pancakes, bacon, cheesy eggs and Harry’s favorite tea. 

“I was thinking we could go for a picnic lunch in the Muggle park you like?” Draco just wanted to spend as much time before Harry had to leave. He would never admit it but he was incredibly anxious for Harry to go to the party without him. They had spent nights apart since they started dating but it had been very few and far between. “Then we could check out that muggle cinema you were telling me about?”

“I think I can handle plenty of alone time with you.” Adoration shown through his bright green eyes. It took Draco’s breath away. He’d never had anyone other than his mother look at him like they treasured him, as if he was everything to them.

“You better get used to it,” Draco smirked. “I don’t plan on sharing you anytime soon.” 

They finished up their breakfast, leaning against each other and the mountain of pillows lining the headboard. They shared slow languid kisses and easy touches. As they dressed for the day, Ramsay and Dimsey packed up a basket of food for them to share. 

In the foyer, Narcissa stopped them, a small box in her hands. “Happy birthday Harry, dear.” She handed him the delicately wrapped box, with a kiss on the forehead. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, you didn’t have to get me anything.” Harry hadn’t received many gifts throughout his life, Draco could tell he still felt slightly uncomfortable with the practice. 

“Harry, please call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me feel like Lucius’ mother, awful woman she was. Merlin rest her soul.” 

Draco held his breath as Harry ripped open the gift, a pleased smile on Harry’s amused face. Inside the box was a black leather wand holster, small enough to fit on the inside of his forearm under his shirt, it had a quick release at the bottom for easy removal of his wand when needed in an emergency. 

“Mrs. -I mean, Narcissa. This is amazing. Thank you. You really didn’t have too but I love it.” Harry rushed forward, wrapping Narcissa in a tight hug. “I love you.” 

“I’m rather fond of you as well, dear.” Though she didn’t say the exact words back, Draco knew from the faint twinkle in her eye that she loved him as well.

When they arrived at the park they took a leisurely stroll along the wooded trails, ending up near a small lake in the center. They took their time, enjoying their lunch by the shore. The sun was shining down on them but the breeze rolling off the water kept them completely comfortable. 

Draco relaxed while he watched Harry feed the geese that were a little too friendly for his liking. When their lunch was finished, Draco collected all of their belongings and shrank them down until they fit in his pocket. Linking his fingers through Harry’s they walked out of the park and through Muggle London to the little cinema Draco had found. 

There was a small debate about whether they should see  _ Starship Troopers  _ or  _ The Titanic.  _ Being as it was Harry’s birthday his choice won out and that’s how Draco found himself sitting through the longest movie he’d ever seen. True, it was also the first movie he’d seen but surely not every movie was over three bloody hours long.

“I get to pick the movie next time.” He didn’t even spare a glance at Harry as they walked out of the cinema. “Are all movies that long?”

“Not that I know of. Did you not enjoy spending three hours in a dark room with me?” Harry’s voice dropped low as they stepped out into the warm evening air. 

“I can think of other ways to spend our time in a dark room that don’t include watching an unintelligent redhead telling her paramour there wasn’t enough room for him on the Merlin forsaken door.” Draco looked over at his boyfriend who was biting his lip to hold back his smile. “There was plenty of room for both of them, how could she just let him freeze to death?” He was exasperated. Draco just didn’t understand the concept of letting someone you love die to save yourself. If anyone told Draco he’d feel this very un-Slytherin way even three months ago he would have hexed them into oblivion.

They walked down the streets of London, until they made it to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry rarely stayed at the house left to him by his godfather. His plan was to sell it when he could get it fixed up, opting rather to stay in Draco’s bed then return home to an empty house every night. Draco didn’t mind, Harry didn’t have to wear a glamour in his presence anymore. If he woke from a nightmare, Draco was there to ease him back to sleep.

These last two months had been the happiest of Draco’s entire life and he couldn’t wait to see what the future held. He kissed Harry one last time as he stepped through the green-flamed fireplace, telling him to enjoy his party at the Weasley’s and that he’d see him tomorrow for breakfast.


	5. 5

**1 August 1998**

Draco had just taken the first sip of his morning tea when Ramsay brought him The Daily Prophet. Harry was due any moment to join him for breakfast. He was incredibly anxious to hear how his party had gone the night before. It was one of the few nights in the last month that he’d spent alone. Most of their time was spent tangled up together in Draco’s rooms. They were still taking their relationship slow, which if he had to admit, Draco was completely content with. Not that he didn’t want to shag Harry senseless but, he wanted to keep the innocent newness as long as he could. He took the paper from the small elf and dismissed him without even a parting glance. At the first sight of the headline, the blond Slytherin choked on his tea. 

“Dragon, are you alright?” Narcissa looked up from her own cuppa, concern etched across her face.

“No.. no.. no.. no.. this is impossible.” He set the newspaper on the table. The picture smiling up at him was none other than Ginny Weasley and his boyfriend. His boyfriend who just kissed the girl Weasley as the picture looped again. 

**Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley Announce Engagement**

_ In an exclusive, the Saviour of the Wizarding World and his beloved have given us the inside scoop to their hot romance. The couple who have been together since Mr. Potter’s Sixth Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have decided they are ready to move forward in their relationship. There has not been a date set for the nuptials of the happy couple, but we here at the Prophet wish them nothing but happiness. Look to us for further information regarding their upcoming bonding as we follow along in their journey _ .

Draco couldn’t stand the sight of the paper in front of him. He cast an incendio to the offending article. The blond pushed away from the table, a mixture of hurt and anger bubbling up inside him. 

“Draco,” Narcissa began, her voice soft. “my love. You need to talk to him. Only he can explain the meaning of this.” He could see the pain behind his mother’s mask. He knew she was putting on the front just for him but she was just as hurt by this apparent betrayal. She’d grown quite fond of him in the short time as well. “Bring him home, dear. We will figure this out.” 

With a mere nod in her direction, Draco practically ran out of the Manor, past the wards, a loud crack announcing his departure. He’d never been to the Burrow before in his life and, he would be fortunate to not have splinched himself in his fit of recklessness. Sights set on the dilapidated abode before him, he stormed up to the door, rapping so harshly, he was honestly surprised he hadn’t busted the door down.

“Malfoy? What the fuck?” He struggled to keep his anger under control. Harry hadn’t called him Malfoy in weeks. Weeks of hearing Draco fall from those lips, that were turned up into a sneer. He said his name like he despised him.

“Harry. Did you forget something this morning?” It was taking every ounce of Draco’s self control to not bring the entire house down around them. 

Green eyes stared at him wide, confusion and hatred, yeah that was definitely hatred looking at him. The warm eyes from the day before were gone. What the fuck had happened at that party last night.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?” Harry reached for his wand, pointing it directly in between Draco’s own eyes. 

“What am I doing here? That’s all you have to fucking say to me? How about how you stood me up for breakfast? Or what about the fact that I find out from The Daily fucking Prophet that  _ my  _ boyfriend is engaged to his fucking ex-girlfriend? Any of this ringing a bloody bell in that thick skull of yours?” Draco was shaking, his anger vibrated throughout his entire body. He could feel his magic bursting at the surface. 

“Malfoy I don’t know what you’re playing at but you need to leave.” Ginny had come from behind Harry, arms around him, smirking at him. 

“Harry, please. Don’t do this, just talk to me, please.” Draco was about to break. His anger was ebbing away, the hurt taking its place.

“You heard him, Malfoy. He told you to leave.” The Weaslette sneered at him in triumph. She was winning, and she didn’t even know the real prize she was receiving. 

“I don’t understand, Harry.” The green-eyed man recoiled at the Draco’s outstretched hand. “Please, come with me and we can talk about this. 

“Malfoy, there’s nothing to talk about. I don’t even know why you’re here.” Harry’s wand still pointed firmly at him. “You should probably get checked into the Janus Thickey Ward while you’re at it. I couldn’t possibly be your boyfriend. We hate each other and I am definitely not gay.”

Draco let out a few syllables of his pure confusion before he clamped his jaw shut. He’d been vulnerable around Harry in the last month but this wasn’t his Harry. He sure as fuck wasn’t going to show any more emotion in front of the girl Weasel. He backed away from the wand in front of him, not daring to turn his back on the couple facing him. He glanced in Harry’s eyes one last time as he apparated home. 

Of course his mother would be pacing the foyer awaiting his return. The broken look on his face paired with him appearing alone must have told her all she needed to know. Before he could react he felt her arms surrounding him, pulling him tightly to her small frame. “Oh my Dragon, what happened?”

“She’s done something to him Mother, that’s not my Harry. It’s not him. He didn’t know who I was to him.” His breathing was heavy as he held onto his mother. “It was like he didn’t remember anything about us from June on.”

“We will figure this out together, Love. I promise you, we will sort this all out.” His mother murmured against his forehead, never letting him go. He let her hold him until he felt nothing but numbness and an absent void where Harry had occupied his heart just yesterday. 

**8 August 1998**

Everyday he tried to see Harry alone, and everyday he was met by her. He hated her, she was stealing the best part of him away. Harry made him better, made him want to be better and she came in like a thief and stole him away. Tonight he was having dinner with Blaise, Neville, and Pansy. They’d reached out to Draco as soon as the article hit the public, but he couldn’t bear to face them. 

Tonight though his mother was forcing him to interact with his friends. He didn’t want their sympathy though, what he wanted was a time-turner. A chance to go back to the night of Harry’s birthday, to insist he joined him. They could have dealt with the fallout of this together but the universe didn’t work that way. He had to deal with this alone. He tried going to the aurors earlier that morning and was met with them laughing in his face. Logically he knew they had no reason to believe him, but he wasn’t quite thinking logically at the moment. 

His mother was trying for his sake to hide her own pain. She’d supported him through this relationship and she stayed by his side through its demise. She went with him to the Ministry hoping they would listen to the two of them together better than if he’d just gone alone. It didn’t matter, they were Death Eater scum and she was the golden girl of the wizarding world. She fought for the light and therefore in the eyes of the ministry she could do no wrong. They didn’t even pretend to entertain the idea that their Chosen One was being controlled by a seventeen year old girl. But Draco knew and he wouldn’t stop until he rescued Harry. No matter how long that took. 

“Master Draco, Misters Zabini and Longbottom are here to see you.” Ramsay had spent the last week walking on eggshells around Draco. He seemed to forget that Draco wasn’t his father and he didn’t treat his elves the way the elder Malfoy had. 

“Thank you, Ramsay.” 

Draco paused to compose himself, it wouldn’t do for his friends to see the actual mess he was at the moment, and then left his rooms heading for the dining room. He took a deep breath as he entered, in the time it took him to walk down, Pansy had arrived. She looked at him and he knew he wasn’t fooling them. They all knew of his pain, well maybe not Longbottom, but Blaise and Pansy knew what losing Potter when he finally had him would do.

“Dray, this is just awful. I can’t believe he would just go to her like this.” Pansy crossed the room, and gathered him in her embrace. 

“It’s not him Pans. She’s controlling him somehow, I know it.” Nobody said anything in response. Pansy just held him as the silence carried on. 

“She won’t even let me see him.” Neville broke the silence, three heads turning towards him. “I tried to visit him today and she wouldn’t let me in. Told me he wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t take any visitors. Which we all know is total bollocks.”

“Thank you, Longbottom.” Draco nodded to the table, gesturing for his guest to sit. He reached for the wine off the mini bar cart in the corner. He opened it and poured four generous glasses for them as they waited on Ramsay and Dimsey to bring out their dinner. 

“I don’t care how long it takes, I will prove he’s not with her of his own volition.” Draco set his jaw, determined to win Harry back from  _ her. _

“We will support you every step of the way Dray. Don’t ever doubt that.” Pansy nodded in affirmation with Blaise’s statement. 

“We’ll get you your Gryffindor back.” She shot him a small smile, that he couldn’t help but return.


	6. 6

**13 June 1999**

**Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley Tie the Knot**

_ Yesterday in Ottery St. Catchpole the young couple tied the knot in front of their family and friends. The newlyweds had a small ceremony and reception at the Weasley family home. This reporter was one of the few lucky enough to be in attendance, and I must tell you the ceremony was simply beautiful. The bride was walked down the aisle by her father, Arthur Weasley, the Head of the Muggle Relations office. Her twin brothers, Fred and George Weasley stood in as Harry’s groomsmen. The simple ceremony was followed by a party that would rival Gryffindor tower after a successful game of Quidditch. There was plenty of food and dancing, don’t worry folks we have plenty of pictures for you. The lovely couple has decided to honeymoon on the continent, they are taking a world tour of Europe as they called it. Turn to page six for your first look at the happy couple.  _

**_Incendio_ **

**18 August 1999**

**Harry Potter joins Auror Department**

_ The Boy Who Lived has announced he will be officially joining the Auror department. The long waited decision comes on the heels of his honeymoon.  _

_ “The Department is happy to have Mr. Potter joining us. His expertise in finding and fighting dark wizards will be paramount in our future. If we can prevent the rise of another dark lord, and I think we can with Mr. Potter’s assistance, the world will be a better place.” Head Auror Robards was very clear that Mr. Potter will still go through the training that all recruits go through upon joining. After the completion of his training he will spend time learning how to lead his own team to hunt down the remaining Death Eaters still at large.  _

**_Saved._ **

**1 September 1999**

**Ginny Potter joins Holyhead Harpies**

_ Ginny Potter-nee-Weasley has signed today with the Holyhead Harpies as their new chaser. Look inside for the exclusive photos of her and husband Harry Potter touring their training facility. No word yet if the couple will be moving from their London home to Wales.  _

**_Incendio._ **

**6 April 2001**

**Harry Potter leads raid on Death Eater haven**

_ A small ring of rogue Death Eaters have been brought to justice thanks to Auror Potter and his team of specialized junior aurors. The Death Eaters had set up their base in an seemingly abandoned house in the middle of a heavily forested area outside of Glasgow. Antonin Dolohov and Walden Macnair were among the group of Death Eaters captured during the raid. The Ministry wants it to be noted that finding dark wizards and the remaining at large Death Eaters is still the highest priority of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _

**_Saved._ **

**24 May 2003**

**Harry Potter attends brother-in-law’s wedding**

_ Harry Potter and his very pregnant wife attend the wedding of her brother Fred Weasley to the Brightest Witch of the Age, and childhood best friend to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. The pair may come as a shock to some who weren’t close to the happy couple, but according to sources, they couldn’t be a more perfect match. Mrs. Granger, or Granger-Weasley, has recently been promoted to Junior Undersecretary to the Minister while her husband and his brother have just opened a second location of their incredibly successful Diagon Alley joke shop. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes opened its new location in Hogsmeade village last month. The grand opening is when we caught the first sight of Ginny Potter’s steadily expanding stomach. We are told she is taking it easy this season with the Harpies, but is very much still on the team.  _

**_Incendio._ **

**4 October 2003**

**The Saviour part of a new Trio**

_ It is with great joy we share the news of the happy arrival of the new Potter heir. James Sirius Potter was born yesterday, 3 October 2003 at seven-thirty in the evening, weighing 3.4kg and 48 and a half centimeters tall. He is named after Harry’s own father, James Potter and his godfather, Sirius Black, who was wrongly accused of his role in the death of his best friends, James and Lily Potter. Mother and baby are both healthy and doing well. The family thanks everyone for their well wishes and will share James’ announcement pictures with us once they are settled at home. James is the first child of Harry and Ginny but is the second grandchild to Arthur and Molly Weasley _

**_Hesitate. Incendio._ **

**15 August 2005**

**Ginny Potter Retires from Quidditch!**

_ Ginny Potter has retired from her position as seeker of the Holyhead Harpies. This decision comes as the couple finds they are once again expecting another child. We here at the Prophet are happy to announce that Mrs. Potter will be joining our team as our Senior Quidditch reporter. We are looking forward to having her expertise working with us, though we will miss her flying. _

**_Incendio._ **

**23 March 2006**

**Then Three Became four!**

_ The happy family is excited to finally announce their second son, Albus Severus Potter entered our world at three this morning. Baby Albus came in weighing at 3.7kg and 55 centimeters in length. Ginny Weasley went over her due date with Albus and they couldn’t be happier that he’s finally here for them to enjoy. Albus is named after the late headmaster and leader of the light Albus Dumbledore and war hero Severus Snape who both lost their lives in the war to save Harry. He felt it was necessary to honor their memories by passing their names onto his son.  _

**_Hesitate. Incendio._ **

**3 November 2007**

**Harry Potter becomes new Head Auror**

_ Last night at the Ministry gala celebrating Auror Robard’s promotion to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry James Potter was announced as the newest and youngest Head Auror. In attendance with Harry was wife Ginny who is pregnant with the couple’s third child. Harry’s reforms made within the Ministry, specifically within the Auror Departments training program made him the shoe-in for the position. We wish him the best in this new endeavor, we here at the Prophet are certain he will serve the position with honor.  _

**_Saved._ **

**5 January 2008**

**IT’S A GIRL!**

_ Lily Luna Potter joined her brothers and parents yesterday at two in the afternoon. The entire family is over the moon at their newest bundle of joy. A small little sprog at 3kg and only 43 centimeters long, she looks just like her mother, with the trademark Weasley red hair already. She is named for Harry’s mother Lily Potter and the couple's friend and fellow war hero, Luna Lovegood. We are sure she will be just as formidable as the women she is named after. _

**_Incendio._ **


	7. 7

**25 December 1998**

The day had been as joyous as he guessed it could have been, his mother tried, Merlin knows she did. There was only one thing he wanted and it was the one thing no one could give him. He wanted Harry, his Harry. Under the tree were two gifts still pristinely wrapped. Despite the repeated thwarted attempts to rescue Harry from her clutches, they still bought him gifts, you know, just in case. 

His mother had stopped going to see Father in Azkaban, today was her first trip there in months. He knew she put on a strong front for Draco but she was just as devastated by Harry’s departure from their lives. Harry had become just as precious to her as he was. Draco didn’t think either of them would ever forget his last words to her, very few people in their lives had ever told them they were loved. Not only did Harry say it but he’d showed them everyday from the very first when he’d shown up in that courtroom for them. 

Tonight, Draco sat by the fireplace, firewhiskey in hand, thinking back on all of his memories of Harry. All of them. Harry, small, wide-eyed in Madam Malkins getting fitted for his robes. Harry turning down his handshake and his friendship. The first time he saw Harry on a broom, how natural and happy he looked up in the air. That was the moment he knew he’d do anything to hold Harry’s attention. 

Their duel in Second year, him conjuring the snake to get a reaction out of the other boy, never expecting in a million years he would be a parselmouth. The whole ordeal with the hippogriff wasn’t necessarily a ploy to get Harry’s attention, it was fueled out of jealousy that something else had brought a smile that big to his face. 

Fourth year was just a wreck, every time he saw him he was terrified it would be the last, there was no way someone their age could safely battle a dragon, merepeople, survive a maze. He did it all and survived Voldemort in a muggle graveyard. He does skip over fifth year, decisions he regrets starts there. Sixth year he was terrified of what would happen to him and his mother had he not focused on his mission. 

Then Harry was gone. Months of him being at school, Harry gone, then that one fateful day he was dragged into the Manor. He’d recognize those green eyes anywhere. He dreamed of those eyes every night. He knew when he saw Harry’s puffy face that he would be the only chance the wizarding world had at surviving this war. Then Harry showed up in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Determined to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all. 

By the time Draco had gone through all of his memories of Harry, ending with the day of Harry’s most recent birthday, he was numb. Everything positive in him left the day she stole him. 

He set his empty tumbler down and walked straight to bed. Not even bothering to change his clothes.

**6 May 1999**

“Here are your blue training robes. Welcome to St. Mungo’s Healer program, Mr. Malfoy.” The stern mediwizard gave a faint smile. 

“Thank you.” His nerves had been on edge all day. He’d applied for the chance to attend the selective program, he knew he had the N.E.W.T.s to get in but had the ever there concern that his past would always be in his way. 

But here he was leaving St. Mungos on a Thursday afternoon, with his trainee robes, and his list of supplies needed. His training would start the first week of June. He decided to firecall Blaise and Longbottom to invite them over to celebrate.

**8 February 2001**

“Congratulations, Darling!” His mother wrapped her arms around him as he walked away from the Head Healer at St. Mungos. His blue robes had been turned in and were replaced with lime green ones. 

Healer training was gruesome, the long hours, the mental toll of losing a patient, even if that patient wasn’t technically yours, but you did everything in your power to save them. 

Next, Draco had rotations, his first rotation would be in the Spell Damage ward, then he would have to move on to Dangerous Dai Llewellyn Ward for Serious Bites. He would spend six weeks on each rotation, at the end getting to pick which area he would like to have his permanent residence. 

**5 July 2003**

Rotations were finally over and Draco had the past week to decide what unit he wanted to spend the next consistent bit of his life in. He was leaning towards the Potion and Plant Poisoning Ward. He’d had the most fun getting to identify what potion or plant had done the damage, and he would get to put his expansive potion knowledge to use. In his spare time on the ward he would be able to brew healing potions needed for the hospital. 

It had been his fourth rotation and the ward had stayed with him ever since. It was the first time he’d felt something other than numbness and the lonely hole left in Harry’s absence. He’d seen bits and glimpses of him. He’d come in once during Draco’s time in Labor and Maternity but She-Weasley refused to let Draco anywhere near the room. 

**3 September 2005**

“Well, Congratulations Healer Malfoy. Miss Parkinson, you are definitely pregnant.” The stoutly Healer gave them a warm smile. “We will need to set up your next few appointments. I would like to have a couple extra scheduled, a bit sooner than we would with normal pregnancies, considering the circumstances are completely new to us.” She looked up from her notepad she’d been scribbling on, looking for any disagreement amongst them, when she found none she continued. “Miss Parkinson, this is the potion regiment I would like for you to be on, I’m sure Healer Malfoy will be more than happy to explain them to you, should you have any questions.” 

“Pans, are you sure about this?” Draco looked at her, wondering if she was having second thoughts. He’d seriously gotten lucky with his friends. She was doing more for him right now than he’d ever be able to repay.

“Dray, it’s a little late for second thoughts, don’t you think? Your baby is already growing inside of me.” She met his gaze, voice confident. “I told you I would birth a child for you and I am keeping my promise. I’m thrilled we were able to do so magically, no offense but I wouldn’t have been as on board had it required shagging your brains out.” She scrunched up her nose in disgust, but her smile was teasing. 

“I really appreciate it Pans, You’ve done so much to support me, I owe you so much already.” He wrapped her in a hug, it’d been a long time since he’d hugged anyone but his mother, showing affection was just something he couldn’t fake, but it was getting easier. 

The numbness was still there, lingering in the background. He still tried to see Harry. Still tried to figure out and research what had happened that night. He’d run into Granger at one point and she seemed completely oblivious to anything being wrong with Harry. She looked at Draco like he had gone completely mad. To this day, his heart still belonged to that reckless Gryffindor. 

They’d been trying for the better part of a year to recreate the muggle method of surrogacy, they wanted to ensure that the parents magic would be able to coexist inside of the womb, the child in Pansy will be one hundred percent pure Malfoy, biologically and magically. Now that the initial nerves and shock of the news had faded, Draco was irrevocably excited at the prospect of being a father. There was nothing that could bring him down from having someone who would always be his and a part of him.

He took Pansy back to the Manor, he’d insisted that she stay there, where he or his mother would be available if anything were to happen over the course of the next eight months. 

**14 April 2006**

“You’re almost there, Miss Parkinson. Just one more push.” Draco held her hand as Healer Stevens coached her through the last few contractions. “One last time and we will have a baby with us.” 

“You’re doing so well Pans. You’re almost there.” Draco moved the sweat soaked strand of hair off to the side of her forehead. 

Pansy groaned as she bared down and pushed with all her might, nearly breaking Draco’s fingers in the process. 

The wail that broke the brief silence, snapped Draco’s attention to the end of the bed. The sight of the screaming red baby was all Draco needed to finally break him. Tears, actual tears swelled up in his eyes as he looked at the beauty that was his child. 

“Healer Malfoy, your son.” Healer Stevens handed him the small bundle of blanket and white blond hair. 

“He’s perfect.” The rest of the room melted away from view, he only had eyes for the small blond blue-eyed baby. His entire world was in his arms. 

“Do you have a name picked out Dray?” Pansy looked at him from the bed, eyebrow raised quizzically. 

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Do you want to hold him?” He stepped closer to her, moving the small bundle from his arms to hers. 

“Hello, Scorpius, your father and I are so happy you’re finally here.” She held the small baby close to her chest, running a finger through his fine blond hair. “Your Aunt Pansy is so happy to bring you into this world for you Papa. He’s going to be the best father you could ever hope to have.” 

**9 November 2007**

Life with a toddler was exhausting but Draco couldn’t be happier, the sleepless nights in the beginning were worse. He wouldn’t change anything about his life now. He still missed Harry but with his sole focus now being Scorpius it made that pain much more tolerable. 

He’d recently transferred wards at the hospital due to a promotion. While the Spell Damage ward was not as interesting to him as potions he was happier with the stability being the Healer in Charge of a ward gave him. He had more time at home with Scorp and was able to be as hands on with raising him as he intended from the very beginning. His mother had no issue watching her grandson during the day while Draco was working, but he wanted to be there for dinner, and bath time.

Pansy still visited from time to time but she’d meant it when she said she wanted to be the aunt that spoiled Scorpius rotten. She had no desire to step in and be a mother, that role just wasn’t meant for her. Draco made it very clear to her that if she ever changed her mind he would not hold those rights from her. It was only because of her that he had Scorpius in the first place. He felt that he owed her everything. 

He watched as his little blond haired boy ran through the ballroom, chasing his mother’s pet kneazle. Scorpius was joy wrapped up in a human person and he wanted him to stay the innocent child forever. Draco vowed to be different, to be better, Scorpius was going to be proof that he would be successful.


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see end of this chapter for a potential significant trigger

**21 February 2008**

It was just a normal Thursday. Draco was on his third coffee, the welcome witch had already sent three people to his unit that had no business even being on this floor. He was about to make his final rounds of the day before starting his paperwork so he could home for the day when the alarms blared. 

“Code Red approaching. I repeat Code Red.” The voice over the intercom had him dropping his coffee down on the mediwizards’ station and running towards the entrance of the ward. His heart dropped to his stomach when his eyes saw the mass of jet black hair on the gurney. The man was unconscious but he would recognize that mess of hair anywhere. 

“Get him into room three, now!” Draco pushed the other witches and wizards out of the way, to get to Harry’s side. The scene before him was a bloody mess, he’d caught the wrong side of a cutting curse and was losing a lot of blood fast. 

Draco cast a diagnostic charm, revealing multiple spell layers, each would have to be healed in order or Harry wouldn’t make it. He pushed all panic aside and set to healing the wounds in front of him, the deep cuts would need some dittany to prevent scaring but he had to get them closed first. 

He was finally able to stop the bleeding on the deepest wounds, he took a deep breath trying to gather his bearings. Since becoming the Healer in Charge of the ward he’d implemented a few muggle practices. The most notable, giving potions to unconscious patients intravenously. He set up blood replenishing potion to Harry’s IV, and set about to start removing the other spells that had been cast on him. 

As he removed layer upon layer of spells he became more and more alarmed, the bottom spell he removed made him physically ill. It explained everything but he couldn't think of that right now. He needed to finish healing his patient.

A short time later, Draco sat in his office, two Aurors taking his statement. He’d already handed over the printout from the diagnostic scan, his memories in a vial to be looked over once they returned to the ministry. 

Out in the hallway came a shriek, loud enough to be heard by all occupants of the small office. The Aurors jumped up and ran to the hallway with Draco following them through the door. 

“He’s my husband, you have to let me see him.” It was Ginny Weasley causing the scene right in the middle of the corridor. “Let me in, right now.” 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Potter we can’t allow anyone in the room except for his Healer.” The young Auror posted at Harry’s door, stood his ground and refused to let her in. 

She turned towards Draco and the Aurors accompanying him. “Tell him to let me in. He can’t keep me from my husband.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Potter, but we’re actually going to need you to come with us.” The senior Auror moved closer to her, his hand hovering over his wand. The fight in her eyes was evident even to Draco. 

“I’m not going anywhere with you until I see my husband.” She stood there, hands on her hips, daring the Aurors to make a move. 

“Ginivera Potter, you are under arrest for the use of Amor Imperium against Head Auror Potter.” The greying Auror cast a spell binding her arms behind her back. 

She fought against the bindings. “I will get you for this, Malfoy. You couldn't leave us alone, could you? He would have chosen me all along if it wasn’t for you.” 

“That’s enough Mrs. Potter. I will gag you if I need too.” Where was this Auror when Draco tried reporting that something was wrong the first time. Everyone could have been saved a lot of heartache. 

“Healer Malfoy!” Draco turned to the Aurors guarding the doors. “Mister Potter is awake. It would probably be best if you explain what happened before we tell him it was his wife that did this to him.”

As much as Draco hated to agree with the Aurors it was probably best if the healing aspect came from him. He couldn’t help but feel awkward as he walked into the room. Green eyes bore into him, a look that would burst lesser men into flames. He erected that cold hard mask he’d worn so many times before as he made his way to Harry’s bedside. Green eyes following his every move. 

“Harry, I need to run another diagnostic scan to ensure there’s not any residual magic left, you took a nasty hit from the Conscidisti Curse.” Those eyes followed his hand to his wand, never losing their intensity as he cast the diagnostic scan over Harry’s body.

“Everything seems to be fine. I recommend you stay overnight, you’d lost a lot of blood before they brought you in and I’d like to administer another replenishing potion before you return home. There are some Aurors here who need to speak with you, but I have to tell you the medical side of it first.” He moved to the end of the hospital bed, grabbing Harry’s file, after quickly adding his notes from the recent evaluation he could stall no longer. He knew he’d just have to get this over with. “Harry what’s the last thing you remember about me?”

“You showed up at the Burrow the day after my birthday.” Harry continued to glare at him as if this was all his fault. 

“And before that, what was the last thing you remember?” He raised his eyebrow, he should have expected that response, though it wasn’t the one he was looking for. 

“Your trial. Malfoy what is the meaning behind this? Just tell me what you need to do so I can go home.” His arms now crossed across his chest as much as he could with the needle sticking in his arm. 

Draco knew this was a possibility. It was unlikely that he’d get his memories back immediately, but Draco had hoped he would. 

“Harry, you were hit with the Amor Imperium curse almost a decade ago. Your memories from before the curse will slowly return. Don’t worry, you won’t lose any of the memories created since the spell was cast.” He paused, checking to gauge the raven-haired man’s reaction. “The spell blocks out the memories of the one you love the most at the time and redirects those feelings to the caster. The Aurors will tell you what they know about who cast the spell.” 

Draco exited the hospital room as the Aurors told Harry everything they knew while he gathered the potions Harry would need for the night. In the potions cupboard he finally broke down. He knew Harry’s memories of him would come back at some point but would he have moved on by that point? Would Harry even want him anymore, or at all? Or had too much happened, were they completely different people that were incompatible with each other? He knew he couldn’t control how fast the memories would return or the way Harry would feel about him then. But he could be the friend Harry needed now. If he wanted him around, Draco would be there. No matter how long it took. He’d waited almost 10 years, he could wait a little bit longer. 

The Aurors were just finishing up when Draco returned to change out the potions. “Harry, are you hungry? Dinner has passed but I’m sure I can bring you something if you are.”

“Malfoy, why are you being so nice to me? The Aurors said you’ve been coming to them for years trying to convince them something was wrong. Why do you even care?” The glare and intensity was gone, now Harry just looked broken. It was as if his entire life had been a lie which, when he really thought about it, was true.

“You saved my life Harry. One day you’ll remember everything, and I’ll be here when you do. Until then all I can do is get you some dinner and heal your wounds. So, dinner?”

“Yeah, something light though, I don’t think I can stomach much. It’s been a rough day.” Harry never looked up from his hands, his fingers curling around the blanket covering his lap. “Um, Malfoy? Why am I in a nappie?” The realization seemed to dawn on him out of nowhere, he finally looked up to Draco. 

“We weren’t sure how long you’d be unconscious and all of your clothes were damaged.” Draco felt his cheeks heat up. It’s not like he hadn’t seen Harry’s naked body before, but Harry didn’t remember that. “Is there someone I need to call for you? Who has your kids?” He attempted to change the subject rather quickly. 

“Molly has them, I’m sure she knows. That Ginny’s been arrested I mean. Can you call Hermione for me? Ask her come see me tomorrow?” 

Draco nodded. “Of course, Harry. I’ll get you some dinner and call Granger.” 

“Thanks, Malfoy.” He heard the faint acknowledgement as he shut the door behind him. 

Draco returned sometime later, soup in hand for Harry. Granger had been a wreck through the floo, trying to insist she needed to come right away to see Harry. She blamed herself for not seeing it sooner, for not listening to Draco years ago when he tried to warn her. 

He sat with Harry while he ate, telling him he would be able to go home around lunch the next day and that Granger would be by first thing in the morning. He reminded him he wanted him in for a check up next week. “If you don’t mind me suggesting, bring your children so I can look them over as well please. I just want to make sure all of you are okay.” 

“Sure, Malfoy. Good night.” He laid his head back on the pillow. Closing his eyes, though Draco doubted he would actually sleep. His entire world had been turned upside down. 

Draco went home that night, feeling hopeful since for the first time in a long time. His mother could tell there was something different about him, but she’d find out soon enough. Tomorrow’s paper would be sure to cover the news. For now though, Harry was back in his life and even if it wasn’t how he expected it to happen, he couldn’t be happier at the prospect of seeing Harry again. 

He sat up most of the night in Scorpius’ room, looking at his son, the best part of him in the last decade, sleeping peacefully. He never wanted his son to go through the pain of losing someone he loved. One day he would tell him his story. He would hate for him to get close to someone only for them to leave because of his father’s past. He hopes Scorpius wouldn't hate him in the future for his past mistakes. Every decision he’d made in the last ten years had been to make Scorpius’ life easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Harry finds out that his entire relationship with Ginny was out of his control. He never consented to the relationship in the first place due to her casting a spell on him. Their relationship was only ever seen form Draco's eyes who knew something was wrong but not sure what until he is healing him. If you need to skip this chapter this is a brief summary of what has happened:
> 
> Harry was hurt while out in the field. He is brought to St. Mungo's where Draco is his healer. Draco realizes he's being controlled by a love version of the Imperius and removes it. Ginny shows up and is arrested for casting the spell. Later on in the chapter Harry come in with his and Ginny's children and he finds out that none of the children are his. 
> 
> There are two spells I created for this chapter.  
> The first is the Conscidisti Curse it is a cutting spell. I needed something dangerous but not as life threatening as Sectumsempra. 
> 
> The second being Amor Imperium, this is a love version of the Imperius Curse. This spell gives the caster complete control over their victim in all matters of love. They can block out memories of the person the victim truly loves and can control how they feel about other people, without controlling every aspect of their life. Harry is still able to make his own decisions as far as work and raising his children but he couldn't control how he feels about Ginny or Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

**28 February 2008**

A week later, Harry with Granger’s help brought in himself and his three children. He had Lily strapped to his chest in one of those muggle baby slings, the two boys hanging off his legs. Draco had seen the kids in the newspaper but never in person. They all looked alike, with their light brunet almost blond hair with a hint of the trademark Weasley ginger hair their most recognizable trait. 

“Harry are you sure about this? I know what Ginny did was wrong but do you really think she would hurt the kids?” He heard Granger ask as he shut the door, the room was rather crowded but he wanted to protect the Potter’s privacy as much as he could. 

Everything that had transpired the last week had Harry’s picture splashed over the front pages of the Prophet once again. The headlines were all in his support but it couldn’t have been an easy week for him. Most of the pictures used were from the past and included his soon to be ex-wife in them, leading Draco to believe that he hadn’t left the house much since he’d been discharged. 

“Thank you for coming, Harry, and yes, Granger while I doubt she would hurt the children, I don’t want to take that risk, not when I could cast a simple diagnostic charm and know for certain.” Draco answered before Harry could respond to her. He looked tired, more so than those early days of their relationship, when Harry had made his appearance at the Manor a daily event. Back when Harry was Potter. “This won’t take long, the charms are fairly quick if you know what you’re looking for, and they’re completely painless. Shall we get started?”

“Sure Malfoy, who do you want first?” he sighed as he handed the baby to Granger. 

“You would be the fastest since this is just a check up for you.” Draco reached for his wand and the clipboards with each of the Potters medical files. “Just stand still for me.” Raising his wand he cast the charm, his magic enveloping Harry in a pale blue layer. “Like I suspected, you’re completely fine. How are your injuries healing?”

“Fine, Malfoy. They’re healing fine. I’ve been using the healing salve you prescribed, the scarring will be minimal. Thank you.” Harry nodded his head and then looked at his children. “Who would like to go next? James?”

The oldest boy looked up to Draco with his bright brown eyes, curious. “Hello James, I’m Healer Malfoy. I promise this won’t hurt a bit.” Draco rarely saw children on his ward on a normal day and he could have sent Harry and company to a Healer that specialized in children but something told him he was making the right decision by doing this himself. It limited the number of people who would know. He cast the charm on James, a pale purple layer enveloped him but no curses appeared to be effecting him. 

Albus and Lily showed in the same purple light, also free of all curses. He saw Harry’s confused stare at his children and back at Draco. Draco couldn’t be the one to tell him this. It wasn’t fair, why did it seem that all he had for Harry was more bad news. “Granger, can I speak to you privately please?” At her nod he gestured her towards the door. “We will be right back, please don’t go anywhere Harry.” He shut the door quickly and immediately put up a silencing charm around him and Granger. 

“Malfoy, what is it? Is there something wrong with Harry’s children?” The frantic look in her eyes was one Draco recognized from school, she’d worn that expression many times. 

“They’re not his children.” he ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t go back in that room and tell the man he’d loved for the last decade that the children he loved, the one good thing he’d gotten out of everything that’d happened to him, weren’t even his. “They all share the same father but that father is not Harry.” 

“I wondered what that spell was that you were using, it wasn’t your typical diagnostic spell.” Granger wrung her fingers together in front of her.

“It was a combination of a paternal charm and diagnostic. If they’d been Harry’s they would have shared that same blue tint Harry had exhibited. I have the print out proof in my office if you need to see it.” 

“I believe you, Malfoy. We wouldn’t be in this mess if I’d believed you sooner. I’m sorry for what it’s worth.” Draco dropped the silencing charm and opened the door to the room with the waiting family. Her apologies while nice didn’t do much to change what had transpired and there was no use dwelling on the past at this time. 

“Care to tell me what the fuck is going on? Or is it just more secrets to keep from me. I sure do love those.” The first sign of emotion flashed briefly through his eyes but like a dying flame it was a mere flicker. 

“Harry, I’m sorry but I needed Granger’s confirmation on the information the scan gave me. Is it okay if she takes the children out while we talk? This isn’t something I particularly feel the boys should hear.” Draco really didn’t want to deliver this news alone but if Scorpius was anything to go by then the boys would soak up and remember every word he said. 

Harry deflated completely, “Yeah, can Hermione take them home or do they need to stay?”

“They can go home, if that’s what you would prefer.” Great now he wouldn’t have Granger in the building at all to use as a deflection if this went as badly as he was anticipating. 

“‘Mione do you mind?” Harry obviously still felt uncomfortable asking those around him for help, at least some things hadn’t changed since they were younger. 

“Of course, I’ll put Lils down for a nap. Come on James. Albus.” The children reluctantly followed her from the room. Her eyes meeting Draco’s as she left, it was clear she felt the same anxiety he did.

“Harry, there’s no best way to say this. The scan showed no nefarious magic on the children, but Harry, I’m so sorry, you’re not their biological father.” 

Silence. It really was deafening. He couldn’t gage the expression on Harry’s face, mostly he deduced it down to shock. Would it be appropriate to reach out to touch him? “I’m so sorry.” 

He moved towards Harry who had sat down on the small hospital bed, he put his hand on the other man’s shoulder. Trying to give him any form of comfort he could. “You’re listed as their father on their birth registrar, ultimately it’s your decision. You’ve raised them this long, you can keep on if that’s your wish. No one but Granger, you, and myself ever need to know.”

“Let’s keep it this way for now, they’re my children. I’m the only father they’ve ever known.” This was the most broken he’d seen Harry. He dropped his head into his hands, his body started to shake. 

Draco wrapped his arms around the messy-haired man, and let him break for the first time in his life. 

**6 March 2008**

_ Malfoy, _

_ I met with Ginny’s lawyer this morning. If you don’t work today could you stop by for tea please? Floo address is Number 12 Grimmauld Place. _

_ H.P. _

He put down his coffee, a small smile playing at his lips. This was the first he’d heard from Harry since his follow up appointment. His memories still unrecovered, but it didn’t seem to matter. Some part of him seemed drawn to Draco, and Draco was okay with that. Even if it was only a small part of him. Yes, Draco could be okay with this, he had to be. 

Scorpius was running around playing with the new toy Pansy had just bought him. Pansy chased after him, scooping him up in her arms planting red lipped kisses all across his face as he laughed and squirmed in her arms.

“Hey Pans, are you okay watching him for awhile?” Draco called out to her above the noise. He wasn’t quite ready for Scorp and Harry to meet yet. It didn’t seem like the best time. “Harry just owled.” 

“Of course darling.” She turned her attention back to the rambunctious toddler in her arms. “Scorpius and I will have plenty of fun while you're out.”

Draco crossed over to the fireplace, called out Number 12 Grimmauld Place and stepped into the swirl of green flames. 

Harry was in the middle of tearing down a wall in the foyer, a wailing portrait protesting each hit of the wall. Draco cast a silencing charm on her that did nothing. Harry was still unaware of his arrival. 

“Harry!” His voice drowned out by the shrieking woman. “Harry!” He called a bit louder this time, finally catching the other man’s attention. 

The other man shut the curtains around the portrait, effectively shutting her up. 

“Well she’s delightful.”

“She’d probably like you, being a Black and all.” Harry cast a quick cleaning charm clearing out the dust. “Sorry about the mess, I haven’t been here in years.” 

“No need to apologize. How did it go this morning?” Draco felt a bit out of place standing here alone with Harry. He’d dreamt of the moment when they’d be alone for many years, this wasn’t how he thought it would go. Awkward silences filled around the exchanges of information. 

“It went well I guess, her lawyer, Piccadilly Sanchez? I’ve never heard of him, I think he’s from the continent. He said she’s willing to enter a plea to be saved from the Kiss. She will have to admit to everything she did and will serve the rest of her life in Azkaban.” He was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “She’s going to sign the divorce papers on Monday and it will be mostly behind me.”

“I know this is rough on you, if there’s anything I can do to make this easier, please let me know.” What Draco wanted and what he was able to give warred inside of him. He knew he needed to give Harry time to heal and to figure everything out but what he really wanted was to kiss the pain away.

“Thanks, Malfoy. I still don’t know why you’re being so nice to me, or why I feel I can trust you with this but I do. So, thank you.” 

“Would you like some help tearing down that wall?” Draco transfigured the umbrella into a second sledgehammer and joined Harry in the entryway. Together they bashed away at the wall until they could remove the stuck portrait. They put her in the attic for now, until they could figure out what exactly to do with her. 

**11 March 2008**

Ginny had signed the divorce papers the day before, Harry had had to go and sign as well. They were officially divorced, but before he would sign he had said he needed to hear her side of the story. Most importantly why she did it. She was the one who’d let their past relationship out of the bag. 

When Harry questioned him about it he told him he didn’t want to talk about it until he remembered. He wasn’t going to supply him with false memories or to ruin their chance of recovering the memories because of any outside influence. This seemed to placate Harry, for now.

He’d spent a decent amount of time at Grimmauld the past few days, helping Harry renovate in his spare time. Currently his children were staying at the Burrow with Molly and Arthur. Harry was unable to return to the cottage he’d spent his entire adult life in. 

Harry spoke about the struggle the kids were having with Ginny not coming home. He knew that it was temporary and one day they wouldn’t ask about her anymore but the anger he felt towards her was too strong. He couldn’t handle telling them anything right now. As much as he hated her, she was still their mother and he couldn’t speak of her negatively in front of them. 

**18 March 2008**

Grimmauld Place was coming along nicely, a new wall was finally up in the foyer. The house elf heads had been given a proper burial in the backyard. The rooms for the children were all completely gutted and would be ready for them to move in the following week. 

Draco was exhausted but he wouldn’t trade this time with Harry for anything. The night before, he’d introduced Harry to Scorpius.

He needed to give Harry a distraction and the opportunity presented itself when Harry told Scorpius he had a son around his age. Scorpius immediately started asking when he could meet the other boy and if could he stay at his house with him.

That’s how he found himself sitting on a bench in a Muggle park next to Harry. Their collective three children running around, climbing on the equipment. He’d left the baby with Molly as it was her nap time and she would have been cranky had she been brought out. 

“You know I get vague glimpses of the time I lost, but I’m always afraid that they're not real. That they’re just figments of my imagination trying to fill in the gaps.” Harry reached his hand out to rest on top of Draco’s. 

Draco’s breath caught in his throat, he was scared to move, breathe, speak, or do anything that would have Harry moving his hand. So there Draco sat, stiff as a board trying to bask in the warmth that the weight of his hand gave off. When Harry’s fingers curled around his palm and gave a slight squeeze, Draco looked over towards him. 

So many questions and emotions washed across the emerald green eyes, longing, confusion, and hurt just to name a few. Maybe even if his memories never came back, they could create new ones, together. “Whether you get them back or not, I’ll be here. I’ve waited this long, I can wait just a little longer. There’s no need to rush.” They linked their fingers together and sat in silence as they watched their children play.


	10. Chapter 10

**4 April 2008**

Ginny’s plea deal was accepted, thanks in large part to Harry’s willingness to go along with the plan. As promised she admitted to everything. The details of the night it happened given fully to the Wizengamot. She told them how Harry had told her he was dating Draco, thinking she would understand and be happy for him. She claimed to have acted out of fear for Harry’s life, that she thought he was in danger by being with Draco. 

The irony of her excuse was not lost on Draco. Had Harry stayed with him, none of this pain and heartache would have happened. Sure life would be much quieter, but where’s the fun in that. 

Infant cries broke him from his revere, Lily has been colicky all week and only seemed content if she was being held. He put down his glass of wine and picked her up as Harry turned down the hob. “Don’t worry, I’ve got her.” 

The fussy infant immediately simmered down as Draco held her close, swaddled snuggly in her blanket. 

“Daddy, when is mommy coming home?” James had been whining all afternoon, asking for Ginny repeatedly. Which both men knew was to be expected, he was only four for merlin's sake but it was taking its toll on Harry. 

“Not for a long time James. Mommy did some bad things so she has to deal with her punishment before she’s allowed to come home.” Harry tried to explain it the best way he could. He’d told Draco that he wouldn’t lie to them if they asked but could they really understand what was happening at the moment? 

“Like when I broke Albus’ toy and you sent me to my room?” James was showing the first recognition that he understood what Harry was saying.

“Yes exactly like when you get sent to your room because you’ve misbehaved. Now, go wash up for dinner, it’s almost ready.” 

**18 May 2008**

They’d fallen into a nice routine, one Draco thought he could get used too. They owled and firecalled multiple times a day. They would eat dinner at the Manor one week, and Grimmauld the next. The children loved getting to see each other every week. Albus and Scorpius were instantly drawn to one another.

He was due at Harry’s shortly, but he needed to shower first. He had a patient today that’d been on the wrong side of a strong Pimple Jinx. No matter how many cleaning charms he had cast he still felt absolutely revolting.

As the water sluiced down his body, Draco forbade his thoughts to wander to the dark raven-haired man waiting for him. His prick heavy between his legs as he washed the day off of him. He wouldn’t allow himself to get off on thoughts of Harry, not when they’d rebuilt their friendship. He groaned as the water ran over him. He tried to think of the most unattractive thing he could, Filch in nothing but a speedo, Umbridge in a fishnet stockings, having dinner together. He cock effectively softening at the disturbing images going through his head. He stepped out of the shower, opting for a drying charm over a towel, not trusting his cock with any unnecessary contact. 

He dressed quickly in grey slim trousers and a baby blue button down shirt. By the time he was dressed, his mother had Scorpius ready to leave as well. Unfortunately, they were officially late. Nearly sprinting across the house he rushed them through the fireplace to Grimmauld Place. 

The scene before him was nothing close to what he expected when he arrived. Usually, he would be greeted by excited toddlers ready to bring him to his knees with sheer force by jumping on him. Instead, the children were nowhere to be seen and Harry was having a very heated discussion with someone at the door. He sent Scorpius down to the kitchen and exited the sitting room to the foyer, interested to see who Harry was speaking with.

“I don’t bloody care that she wrote you McLaggen. She had no right. None.” Though his voice was terse, his stance was dominating and calm.

“I have every right, Potter. They’re my children, if I want to see them you can’t stop me.” Draco hadn’t seen Cormac McLaggen since their days at Hogwarts but he hadn’t changed much. He was still as arrogant as he’d ever been. 

“Actually I can, I am listed as their father and they were born to us during a time when I was married to their mother. I have raised them since birth. I choose who gets to see them.” Harry crossed his arms, in front of his body.

Draco came up behind him cautiously, “Harry, is everything alright?” McLaggen shot daggers in their direction. 

“Yes, everything is fine.” He never took his glare off of Cormac. “McLaggen, here is just leaving and if he returns he will be arrested for trespassing.” He shut the door in the other man’s dumbfounded face. 

Harry looked around, noticing Draco was alone. “Where’s Scorp?” 

“I sent him on down to the kitchen, I wanted to make sure you were alright and I didn’t see the kids so I assumed things were less than ideal.” He stepped closer to Harry, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “If he comes back, we’ll handle it. You don’t have to let anyone around your children that you don’t want around them.” 

“Thank you, for everything.” Rough calloused fingers, curled around his. “I know it hasn’t been easy for you, waiting for me to remember what you were to me, but I want you to know how much I appreciate you sticking around anyway.”

“You’re really getting to be a sentimental sod in your old age,” Draco quipped. 

“Oh shove off, Malfoy.” The tension in the air was effectively broken. 

“I was promised dinner. There will be no shoving off until I am properly fed.” Their light playful banner dispelled the anxiety of the situation with McLaggen. Draco knew that it wasn’t the last they’d see of the blond arrogant git, but he wasn’t lying when he told Harry they would figure it out. Together.

**6 June 2008**

Draco’s twenty-eighth birthday was a rather quiet affair, well, as quiet as dinner with three toddlers, an infant, two gryffindors and three slytherins could be. He had a great time, the elves really outdid themselves. 

After dinner, Harry told him that he and Scorpius had been invited to the Weasley’s this upcoming Sunday for dinner. He told him he’d think about it. Well, now he was thinking about it and he was not ready. There’s no way he could face so many Weasley’s in one room. The last time he’d been around that many ginger-haired people had been at the Battle of Hogwarts. He would just have to firecall Harry and make some excuse as to why he wouldn’t be there. The truth was too pathetic to even say aloud. 

‘Sorry Harry, I’m too much of a coward to meet your family, I know it’s been ten years but it was me who followed that madman that killed their son.’ The thought of saying anything remotely close to that made him ill, almost as ill as the thought of having to face them one day. It was settled, he wasn’t going. He couldn’t. Maybe an owl would be easier, at least then Harry wouldn’t be able to see the lie on his face.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and penned the letter to Harry, sending his regrets but unfortunately informing him he would be unable to make it as he’d promised his mother he would take her to the new french bistro that had opened in Diagon Alley. 

After sending the letter off with his brown and grey eagle owl, he went in search of his mother to let her know of their Sunday dinner plans.

**20 July 2008**

Being Harry Potter’s friend was easy, unless you were completely in love with the fool. Unfortunately for Draco, he was irrevocably in love with him. He felt like a pining mess, every little bit of friendship Harry gave him was like a drug. He wanted so much more. It had always been Harry for him. In ten years he never went out to find someone else, anyone else. It was Harry or nothing. 

Pansy was over for tea, when a ragged looking owl dropped a letter in his lap, nipping at his fingers until Draco dug out some treats for the needy owl. 

_ Mister Malfoy, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I would like to formally invite you and young Scorpius to our home for Harry’s twenty-eighth birthday at then end of the month. I will not take no for an answer. Our Harry deserves all the happiness in the world. I will come to your manor and drag you here if I have too.  _

_ All the best,  _

_ Molly Weasley _

There was no getting out of it this time, and he would like to spend Harry’s birthday with him. He jotted a quick reply letting the Weasley matriarch know he and Scorpius would be there for Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**31 July 2008**

The day of Harry’s birthday came much too quickly for Draco’s liking. Here he was, dressed rather casually, Harry had told him he needed to relax and not be so stuck up about his clothing. He flooed to Harry’s with Scorpius so they could head to the Burrow together. Their friendship was starting to feel an awful lot like a relationship without all the benefits that came from being in a one. 

Draco helped Harry get his kids through the floo, stumbling into the most bizarre living room he’d ever seen. Nothing matched in the entire room. The walls were covered with family pictures, and the space itself filled with Weasley’s of all ages. 

A loud chorus of “Happy Birthday, Harry” rang through the room as Harry tumbled out to the floo behind Draco. He caught him, saving him from dropping Lily right there on the hearth. 

“Harry dear!” The portly family matriarch gathered Harry in her arms. “Happy Birthday love, we’re so happy you're here.” 

“Thank you Molly, you didn’t have to do all this though.” He gestured to the group of people all gathered to celebrate him. 

“Nonsense, now let me hold my granddaughter and you and Draco go enjoy yourselves. The children will be fine with the other kids.” 

Harry and Draco walked out to the garden where they were each handed a drink from who Draco thought was the dragon tamer Weasley. He didn’t know what was in the cup but it was stronger than any whiskey he’d ever had. The garden was filled with food and laughter. Harry was complete at ease and in his element here with his family. 

It’s either a true testament to Harry’s goodness that after everything the youngest Weasley did to him that he still considered her family his family. Or maybe that the Weasley’s truly were a light family that they were able to still support Harry regardless of the fact that he had their daughter thrown in Azkaban. 

He didn’t know how many drinks Harry had consumed but after about two hours he was completely pissed. Draco was talking with Charlie, he was correct to assume he was the dragon tamer, about his work on the reserve in Romania when Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s shoulders.

“Did you know you’re beautiful, Draco? Like a blond angel, all for me.” The next thing Draco knew were soft lips pressed against his. Fingers curling tightly in his hair, holding him in place. He was vaguely aware of someone whistling a catcall in the background. As suddenly as they came the lips were gone. He stood there breathless, heat rising in his cheeks. 

“Harry, I think it’s time to get you home.” He dragged Harry around through the Weasleys making their goodbyes. 

“Mrs. Weasley, I’m going to get him home and in bed. I’ll be right back for the children.” Draco rolled his eyes as he noticed Harry was already falling asleep against him. 

“Take your time dear, and call me Molly, the rest of the extended family already does.” She kissed his cheek like a mother would and went off to find their children. 

He pulled Harry into the fireplace and held on to him tightly as the flames whisked them away. His knees buckled under the weight of Harry as he was pushed out through the other end of the fireplace in Grimmauld. 

He took out his wand and cast a lightening charm on Harry, there was no way he would get him up the stairs otherwise. He hadn’t been inside Harry’s room since they’d finished the renovation. This time felt a bit more intimate, his nerves rising up trying to bubble out. 

He got Harry into his bed and stripped him of his shoes, leaving the rest of his clothes on. As he was heading back out the door to the hallway, a rustle from the bed had him looking back. Harry had sat up and looked at him like Draco had kicked his crup. “I’ll be back Harry, I just need to get the children from Molly and put them in bed.” This seemed to content the inebriated man, who flopped back down across the mattress.

It took multiple trips to get all four of the children back to Grimmauld and tucked into bed. Albus and Scorpius begged to share a room, and Draco relented if it meant they would go to sleep. 

It was close to an hour later when he reentered Harry’s bedroom, the other man had stripped off most of his clothes while Draco was gone. Trembling slightly Draco toed off his shoes, and trousers, leaving him in his shirt and pants. He pulled down the duvet and slid between the silk sheets he’d insisted Harry buy for himself. He froze slightly as Harry moved closer, curling around him. 

“I remember.” Almost so faint, Draco would have thought he’d imagined those words, he had imagined hearing those words a thousand times, not a single one of them coming close to the reality of hearing them now. 

He wrapped his arms around Harry, falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms again. 

**7 August 2008**

“Hurry up Harry, we’re going to be late.” Draco had gotten them tickets to see another muggle film after a romantic dinner in Diagon Alley. It would be their first time being seen in public as a couple. 

“I’m coming, just making sure Narcissa has everything for Lily.” He rushed into the room, a bag filled to the brim with nappies and bottles for a couple hour stay at the Manor. 

“I’m sure she will be fine. She raised myself and helped raise Scorpius afterall. Now, let’s go.” Draco had no doubt of his mother's ability to handle all four children, worst case scenario the house elves were there to help her. 

Once Narcissa was set with all four children, Draco apparated Harry and himself to Diagon Alley where they had dinner by candlelight at the little italian restaurant. As they exited the restaurant, Harry pulled Draco into a deep kiss. Draco was sure that would be front page news on tomorrow’s edition of the Prophet, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

They went back to the same cinema they had on Harry’s birthday many years ago. As promised Draco picked the movie this time. If all movies were like this one, Draco could see the appeal in them. This one was filled with action, a magic suit(Harry claimed it wasn’t magic but how else would it work), and a snarky Slytherin as the lead. All in all  _ Iron Man  _ was a much better hit than  _ The Titanic  _ had been. 

“Of course you liked it. Tony Stark is bloody fit.” Harry laughed when Draco told him it was his favorite movie. “Also, you’re just a blond wizard version of him.”

They made their way to a secluded alley to return to the Manor to get the Potter children. When they arrived Narcissa sent them home alone. Apparently all four of them had fallen fast asleep and she refused to wake them. 

They’d barely exited the fireplace before Harry’s hands were on him, feeling up his sides, sneaking his hands under his shirt. Lips covering his, he ran his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip, wanting entrance. 

“Bedroom.” Before he could even register the word he was being dragged up the stairs. 

The moment they crossed the threshold of Harry’s room, his clothes were being torn off. He reached for the hem of Harry’s shirt breaking their kiss to pull it over his head. He walked them over to the bed, undoing the button of his boyfriend’s trousers. He lightly pushed him onto the bed, pulling his trousers and pants down until he got to his trainers. Frustrated by the amount of clothing and lack of touching, he pulled out his wand and vanished the rest of their clothes altogether. 

He moved to the bed, caging Harry beneath him, diving in to kiss him again. He would never tire of kissing Harry, of that he was certain. Harry gripped tightly at his hips pulling him down until they were aligned perfectly. Their cocks were heavy and hard against each other as they rolled their hips, looking for friction together. 

Somehow Harry regained control, and rolled them over so Draco was on his back. “I want you, please, Draco.”

“I want you too, only you. It's always been you, Harry.” He reached for his discarded wand on the bed and whispered the lubrication spell. 

He reached down between them, his knuckles ghosting along the side of his boyfriend’s cock, he reached behind his balls, and ran his finger along the crease until he found the hole he so desperately wanted to be inside. He circled the rim, teasing slightly before he pushed his finger inside gently. Harry gasped above him but after a moment began to rock back, pushing Draco’s finger deeper inside him. 

“More.” The plea was more of a moan then anything and Draco was more than happy to comply, he pushed a second finger inside. He must have brushed along Harry’s prostate, if the moans above him were anything to go by. Slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, scissoring Harry open for his cock. 

Harry pulled off his fingers, grabbed the familiar hawthorn wand and conjured lube in his hand. He slathered up Draco’s prick, and lined himself up, before he slowly sank down. Draco closed his eyes tight and bit his lip, forcing himself not to come yet. His entire body felt aflame with arousal. The tightness of Harry’s sweet hole sucking him in deeper. He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to stay still and not thrust the last little bit into Harry. 

“I’m not going to last.” Draco said through gritted teeth. 

“Me neither.” With that Harry began to move, riding him with abandon. Harry’s prick bobbed in between them, leaking precome all across Draco’s abdomen. 

He reached over and encircled his lover’s hard cock in his hand, trying to match his strokes to Harry’s movements. All too soon, Harry clenched around Draco’s prick, his orgasm pulled from him as Harry’s come spilled over his hand, hitting his chest. 

They collapsed together in a mess of come, sweat and sweet kisses. Draco couldn’t believe he had Harry bloody Potter’s come cooling on his chest with his cock was still stuck up his arse. “Not bad for my first time?” 

Harry looked at him quizzically, “Your first time topping?” 

“No, my first time ever. I told you. It's only ever been you. It was always you.” Draco wondered if he should feel embarrassed or insecure about his revelation but he loved Harry and felt he could tell him anything.

“I love you Draco, you were bloody brilliant.” He felt Harry’s magic washed over him cleaning him in the process as he continued. “But next time, I’m fucking you.”

“Deal, and I love you too, you prat.” 

That night Draco slept better than he has in his entire life, content with the fact that he loved Harry and Harry finally loved him back. 


	12. Epilogue: 7 Years Later

**1 September 2015**

The train station was crowded. Surely there weren't this many people when they first came to Hogwarts. Draco held on to Scoripius and Lily’s hands as they made their way through the throng of Muggles.

James was leading the way, pushing his trolly,he talked animatedly, asking every question about Hogwarts that he could think of. Thankfully the muggles weren’t paying them any mind, otherwise they would probably have to obliviate everyone in a six meter radius. 

They passed through the platform barrier without issue. James’ jaw dropped with awe when he laid eyes on the bright scarlet steam engine. 

“Alright kiddo, I don’t want any owls from Headmistress McGonagall until at least Halloween telling us you’re in detention.” Harry who ruffled his son’s hair, was brushed off with an embarrassed groan of ‘dad’. Oh to be a prepubescent teen again and think you didn’t need your parents. 

“You and Papa will write?” Okay so maybe he did need them after all. 

“Every week,” they replied together. 

James hugged his dad, and then gave Draco an equally enthusiastic hug goodbye. 

They stood there, their younger children waving frantically as the train started to pull from the station. 

His knuckles brushed up against Harry’s. In answer he felt his husband’s fingers twine through his, gripping him tight. They’d been through a lot to get here, but in the end it was completely worth it. They had four amazing children that they’d been able to raise together.

Thinking back on his life Draco hadn’t thought he would ever love someone as much as he loved his Mother. That had all changed when Harry came along. He spent so much of his life thinking he would never love anyone ever again, until Scorpius was born. Now he looked at their children and he couldn’t believe he’d been allowed to love so many people. That his family had grown so exponentially, almost overnight. The Weasleys had graciously accepted him into their family, even his mother had a standing invitation to the weekly Sunday dinners at the Burrow. Which she partook in every Sunday, even if Harry and Draco couldn’t be in attendance. Molly and Arthur accepted Scorpius as just another grandchild, never making him feel he didn’t belong in their home and family. 

It may have taken some time and heartache, quite a bit of heartache, to get there, but Draco couldn’t be happier.

“That boy of ours is going to be a Gryffindor. I’m outnumbered.” Draco smirked as he elbowed Harry in the ribs lightly. 

“Please, Al and Scorp are miniature models of you, and Lils has you wrapped around her finger at the drop of a tear. James and I will be the only lions in this snake pit.” He felt the soft press of lips against his cheek. “I do feel bad for Minerva though. He’s going to be a handful no matter what house he’s in.” 

“She handled us with grace, she can handle a Malfoy-Potter just fine.” When the train was fully out of sight, they gathered their children and started ushering them through the barrier. 

“Now, who could go for some ice cream?” Harry was forever suggesting ice cream when the children were sad, and while this time while their biggest worry was that they had to wait a few more years before they could go to Hogwarts the situation definitely called for some. 

“Can I get chocolate covered beetle bits on mine?” Lily asked, grabbing a hold of Draco’s hand once more. She really did have him wrapped around her finger, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for their little girl. 

“Of course you can Lils.” Draco scrunched up his nose at their daughter's weird fascination with odd foods. 

The children talked amongst themselves as they walked through London to Diagon Alley for a family afternoon of laughter and ice cream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave some love for the creator if you can! Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://hd-hurtfest.tumblr.com/) on the H/D Hurt!Fest tumblr page!


End file.
